


Cooking tips

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I'd include Barry but he's only mentioned, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://nonbinarytheaqueen.tumblr.com/post/133094877601/i-need-linda-sometimes-cooking-helps-me-to-relax">this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking tips

“...and Felicity wasn’t a huge fan of it, but the slow-cooker that we got from the Hoffmans was really nice,” Oliver said as he stirred the contents of his pan. “Then again, she might have appreciated it more if it wasn’t for the fact that she can’t cook.”

“Damn right I can’t,” Felicity muttered to Iris, then took a sip of her wine. “Then again, with him around, I’ll probably never even need to.”

“What type was it? I have one, but I inherited it from my parents, so it’s super old, and I’m thinking about replacing it,” Linda replied.

“It’s the portable 6-Quart one from Hamilton Beach,” Oliver said. “Honestly, if you want to borrow it, I wouldn’t mind. And you could just have Barry run it back when you’re done.”

“Really? That’s so sweet, thank you,” Linda replied.

“It’s no problem,” Oliver said with a smile.

“Y’know, it’s kind of weird,” Iris said as she watched Oliver and Linda. “I’m only used to this amount of food when Linda is very very stressed.”

“Well, there are two of them,” Felicity replied. “I’m just glad Barry and his super-fast metabolism are coming over to help us eat all of this.”

“Same,” Iris said. “Honestly, sometimes I think Barry likes it a bit when Linda is stressed, because then he can eat a lot of food that isn’t massive quantities of Big Belly Burger or Cisco’s specialized energy bars.”

“I’m not surprised,” Felicity replied. “I think-”

“Kosher meat? Really?” Linda interrupted loudly.

“Yeah, the Hoffmans kind of introduced me to the idea,” Oliver replied. “It’s more expensive, I’m not gonna deny that, but it’s pretty high-quality, and if money and limiting what meats you eat isn’t a problem, I’d totally recommend trying it.”

“Yeah, that’s actually a problem,” Linda said. “We don’t get paid for our extracurricular activities.”

“Yeah, it is annoying,” Oliver replied. “I think- wait. You’re adding garlic powder to the rub?”

“Yeah, we all like it,” Linda said. “Just not _too_ much, y’know?”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Oliver replied. “It’s interesting. I don’t know if I ever would have thought of that.”

“Well- hey, if you want, I could email you some recipes I have at home that you might also like,” Linda said.

“That would be _great_ ,” Oliver replied. “I could send some your way too.”

Felicity turned to look at Iris. “We just created a monster, didn’t we.”


End file.
